postwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Atlas Corporation
The '''Atlas Corporation '''is a private military corporation (PMC). It was founded and led by CEO Jonathan Irons and is the largest, if not the most powerful private company in the world. History Founded in February of 2035 in Colorado Springs1 by Jonathan Irons, Atlas Corporation began its investments by purchasing the largest bioengineering research and development firm in the world. By 2047, Atlas had made large strides in developing and patenting advanced soldier exoskeleton technology, successfully field testing 3D printed weaponery and munitions, opening a European HQ in Belgium and Switzerland, signing the largest US military weapons supply contract in history and patenting hover technology for vehicles and exoskeletons. Atlas Corporation became well known as the first to act after devastating and catastrophic events and set things right. Atlas entered Baghdad after the second Gulf War and did more in five years to repair the city than what the U.S. government could do in 50 years. May of 2050 marked the beginning of Atlas Corporation as the largest private military company on the planet. With freedom to act without governmental or congressional approval, the corporation quickly built itself up using its immense funds and fast results. It became the first such corporation to be admitted into the United Nations Security Council. War against the Atlas Corporation On June 15, 2060, Jonathan Irons declared war against the U.S. by attacking the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco. After this attack, the rest of the "free world" declared war back against Atlas, starting a global war. Accolades * First private military corporation to gain a seat in the United Nations Security Council * Created the most advanced armored combat vehicle on the planet * The largest corporation in the world * Most profitable privately owned corporation in the world * Established the internationally recognized "United as One" Foundation * Achieved a higher approval rating than any U.S. President in history * Atlas named "Savior" among First and Third World nations * Recipient of the 2051 Technological Innovation Award for advancements in biogenics * Awarded a seat on the United Nations Security Council in 2060 Known Operations 2054 * Conducting a search-and-rescue of a VIP in Seoul, South Korea amidst the North Korean KPA invasion. 2055 * Assisting Nigerian forces in rescuing Prime Minister Samuel Abidoyo and subsequently capturing technologist Alex Cos from the KVA in Lagos. * Repelling a KVA assault on the Vekron Pacific Reactor and attempting to prevent a nuclear meltdown in Seattle, Washington, which fails and is part of a widespread KVA terrorist attack across the United States. 2059 * Capturing KVA co-leader Dr. Pierre Danois in the abandoned city of Detriot with assistance the covert Sentinel Task Force. * Assassinating KVA leader Joseph "Hades" Chkheidze in Santorini, Greece. * Atlas MP attempt to kill defectors Ilona and Jack Mitchell as they escape from New Baghdad, Iraq. 2060 * Destroying the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, California to prevent the Third Fleet from leaving the bay after Jonathan Irons declares war on the governments of the world at the UN. * Protecting Atlas carriers as they enter the San Francisco Bay with Manticore to deploy on military bases across California, however it fails due to the efforts of Sentinel Task Force. 2061 * Defending New Baghdad from Sentinel Task Force and with the use Manticore, nearly all of Sentinel is decimated and Atlas incarcerates the remaining survivors. Category:Organizations